kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Cristiano Ronaldo
thumb|300px| Kristiano Ronaldo, (origjinal: Cristiano Ronaldo), ka lindur me 5 shkurt 1985 ne Medeira te Portugalise. Në vitin 2008/09 ai luante për ekipin Manchester United në Premier ligën Angleze, por ne kohen kalimtare te veres ai kaloi ne Real Madrid për nje shum rekorde 94 milion euro. Kristiano Ronaldo po ashtu luan edhe për kombëtaren Portugeze. Karriera Sporting Clube de Portugal Ronaldo që me fillimin e shkollës ishte shumë i interesuar rreth futbollit dhe klubi i tij i preferuar ishte SL Benfica edhe pse më vonë ai do t'i bashkangjitet rivalit të këtij klubi Sporting. Së pari ai luajti për ekipin amater, Andorinha, ku babai i tijë ishte njeri kyç, në këtë kohë Ronaldo ishte vetëm tetë vjeq. Në vitin 1995, në moshën dhjetë (10) vjeçare, reputacioni i tij rritej shumë shpejtë në Portugali.Dy ekipet si CS Marítimo dhe CD Nacional ishin të interesuara në angazhimin e tijë. Marítimo, ekipi i fillimit, humbi një takim kyç me Rui Santos, menaxher i ekipit Andorinha, kështu që Ronaldo nënshkroi me ekipin Nacional. Pas fitimit të titullit me ekipin Nacional, Ronaldo u angazhua tri ditë testimi në ekipin Sporting pas të cilit angazhim nenshkroj për këtë ekip Cristiano Ronaldo është shpallur vitin e kaluar futbollisti më i mirë në botë,por tani nga shumë njerëz Ylli argjentinas,Lionel Messi cilësohet si lojtari më i mirë në të gjithë globin. Manchester United Ronaldo u be lojtari i pare portugez ne Manchester United kur nenshkroi kontraten per 12.24 million paund pas sezonit 2002-03.Ai kerkoi qe te kishte numrin 28(nr.i tij te Sporting) por atij iu dha fanella me numrin 17.Por me vonë ai mori numrin 7 qe ishte nr. qe kishte pasur Beckham,Robson dhe Cantona. Karriera ndërkombëtare Vitin (2008) ai fitoi Këpucën e Artë, ku shënoi gjithsej 42 gola në të gjitha kampionatet, gjithashtu u shpall edhe futbollisti dhe sulmuesi më i mirë në Ligën e Kampionëve për vitin 2007-2008.Ka fituar Topin e Artë per vitin 2008. Real Madrid Më 11 qershor 2009, Manchester United pranoj kushtet e ofertës prej £80 million nga Real Madrid . Cristiano Ronaldo u bë lojtari më i shtrejtë në histori të futbollit pasi u ble nga Real Madrid 80 milion pound ose ne te convertuar ne euro 93 milion euro. Ronaldo ka nëshkruar një kontratë 6 vjeqare ku pritet të perfitojë 13 milion euro në sezonë. Referenca Lidhje të jashtme *Cristiano Ronaldo Soccer Star Info - *Cristiano Ronaldo Portuguese - * CristianoR7 Excellent web about the best player of the Premier League - * Cristiano Ronaldo Fan Club - * Ronaldo Fan Site - * Cristiano Ronaldo - football-talents.co.uk - Category:futbollistë portugezë ar:كرستيانو رونالدو az:Kristiano Ronaldo be:Крышціяну Раналду bg:Кристиано Роналдо bn:ক্রিস্তিয়ানো রোনালদো bs:Cristiano Ronaldo ca:Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro cs:Cristiano Ronaldo cy:Cristiano Ronaldo da:Cristiano Ronaldo de:Cristiano Ronaldo el:Κριστιάνο Ρονάλντο en:Cristiano Ronaldo eo:Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro es:Cristiano Ronaldo et:Cristiano Ronaldo eu:Cristiano Ronaldo fa:کریستیانو رونالدو fi:Cristiano Ronaldo fr:Cristiano Ronaldo ga:Cristiano Ronaldo gl:Cristiano Ronaldo he:כריסטיאנו רונאלדו hr:Cristiano Ronaldo hu:Cristiano Ronaldo id:Cristiano Ronaldo io:Cristiano Ronaldo is:Cristiano Ronaldo it:Cristiano Ronaldo ja:クリスティアーノ・ロナウド jv:Cristiano Ronaldo ka:კრისტიანო რონალდო ko:크리스티아누 호날두 ku:Cristiano Ronaldo lb:Cristiano Ronaldo lt:Cristiano Ronaldo lv:Krištianu Ronaldu mk:Кристијано Роналдо ml:ക്രിസ്റ്റ്യാനോ റൊണാള്‍ഡോ mn:Кристиано Рональдо ms:Cristiano Ronaldo mt:Cristiano Ronaldo mwl:Cristiano Ronaldo my:ခရစ်စတီးယားနို ရော်နယ်လ်ဒို nl:Cristiano Ronaldo nn:Cristiano Ronaldo no:Cristiano Ronaldo oc:Cristiano Ronaldo pl:Cristiano Ronaldo pt:Cristiano Ronaldo ro:Cristiano Ronaldo ru:Криштиану Роналду scn:Cristiano Ronaldo simple:Cristiano Ronaldo sk:Cristiano Ronaldo sl:Cristiano Ronaldo sr:Кристијано Роналдо sv:Cristiano Ronaldo th:คริสเตียโน โรนัลโด tr:Cristiano Ronaldo uk:Кріштіану Роналду uz:Cristiano Ronaldo vi:Cristiano Ronaldo zh:基斯坦奴·朗拿度 zh-yue:基斯坦奴朗拿度